


Not So Pretend

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Arranged [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Get Married, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Fluff, Genderswap, its the whole mutual pining trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Aliens make Jamie get married to Leonard in an elaborate ceremony. Turns out, neither of them are faking all that much.





	Not So Pretend

Arranged Prompt: “I...I Think I’m in love.”

Fem! Kirk/Bones

“I....I think I’m in love.” 

“Nonsense!” Leonard retorted, blushing furiously at Jamie’s much too appreciative gaze. The aliens had made him wear a ridiculous outfit for their “joining” ceremony and he felt incredibly stupid looking in it. 

Jamie, on the other hand, looked much too good for his peace of mind in the elegant ceremonial robes. They worked well for her, draping in just the right way, but he felt exposed, due to much of his torso being bare. 

“Won’t we get in trouble for cultural appropriation?” He grumbled, trying to make the sash cover as much as possible.

Jamie laughed. “Not when they’re insisting we do it their way. The treaty hinges on this. Don’t stress too much, Bones. I can tell the ladies are all jealous of me getting such a fine specimen of a mate.”

He blushed again.

“I wouldn’t do this for anyone but you,” he grumbled. 

“And I wouldn’t have asked anyone but you, Bones,” she replied seriously, helping him with the arrangement of his sash. “If that doesn’t tell you something, I don’t know what will.” 

“Tells me you like to pick on me,” he snorted. 

“Aww, C’mon, you’re saying you really don’t like the thought of being my mate?” She wheedled, whirling round in her white and gold robes playfully. Her hair had been braided and wrapped around her head, pretty white ribbons interwoven in it. 

Leonard was backed into a corner. On the one hand, he was terrified at admitting anything to her and ruining what they had. (He was a champion at ruining relationships: just ask his ex wife.) On the other hand, his mama hadn’t raised a liar. 

“On the contrary, I don’t mind that,” he admitted, trying not to stare at her. Dang it, why did she have to be so beautiful? “I didn’t like you having to fake something to get them to listen to us.” 

“When it’s with you, Bones dear, I’m not faking anything,” Jamie said softly, taking both his hands in hers. He looked at her silently for a minute, then broke into a grin. 

“Well, aren’t we a fine pair of idiots. Wonder how long we would have gone pining if these people didn’t decide to marry us off.”

Jamie laughed again. 

“Who knows? But let’s have fun with it, shall we?” She proposed, happy mischief in her eyes. 

“Might as well,” he agreed. “Give our hosts a ceremony to remember.” 

And they did so, delighting the natives with their wholehearted participation and obvious affection. They sealed it with the ritual series of kisses to each other’s faces followed by one on the lips. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it now, Bones?” Jamie whispered, warm hands trailing up his bare sides. 

“No,” he admitted. “But you’d better stop doin’ that before I lose it and we get ourselves arrested again.” 

She sighed dramatically. “Oh, fine, I’ll contain myself. But you look delectable, hubby.” 

“So do you, darlin,” he answered, tracing her elaborate hairstyle with a finger. “What comes next?”

“Oh, the feasting, of course! And speeches!” Jamie informed him. “Spock’s gotta get up and talk about us.”

“Does he?” Leonard grinned evilly. “This is going to be even more fun, then.”


End file.
